When the truth uncovers
by DJ.Angel27
Summary: "I will uncover the truth one of these days. Just leave him in the past. You deserve someone better." Whispered Randy behind my door. "If you let me, here's what I'll do. I'll take care of you Jaslene. I love you only you Jaslene."
1. Character Info

Jaslene Neon Cena

Hey, ppl I am Jaslene Neon Cena

Yup my brother is John Cena.

OK here where I grew up at: in West Newbury, Mass

I am the youngest of five older brothers... lol... I am the only girl in the family.

All of brothers are protective of me. But the most who is really really over-protective is John.

OK where I work: I am a singer known as Neon, and a wwe Diva known as Jaslene.

The only people that know that I am a singer are my family, Liz (John's wife), Mr. McMahon, and Hunter. Oops, I mean Triple HHH

Allies'/friends: every face in the raw, smackdown list. Randy Orton, Ted, Cody, Edge, Christian, Alicia Fox, Layla, Nicki Minaj, David Guetta, Usher, Drake, Rihanna, and Travie McCoy.

Foes: Wade, Kelly Kelly

Likes: singing, dancing, friends, family, Purple, blue, white, gold, black, silver, RED, sports (like John :D), and Randy...

Oops I will take it back.

Dislikes: Cheater, liars, hoes, sluts, abusers, fakes.

Funny and unsuspected things always happen around me.

However, I always dealt with it or just follow along with it.

Will let start with my story.

Peace my rock-stars ;)


	2. Night & Day

Night & Day

Its 3'o clock in the morning, I am just coming in to my hotel bedroom. Thank god, that WWE has always given me a room by myself or with my brother. Just so, no one can bother me when I am come late like this.

I did not bother look for the light switch to turn it on.

Out of nowhere, the lamp turned on.

"Well, well, well, it's about time you came in," said an angry male voice

I turned around only to spot Wade in the corner sitting down on the chair.

"What are you doing here Wade?" frustrated I said,

"I don't have to repeat myself again Jaslene. Why are you coming in so late?" said an angry Wade.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Wade now get out of my room!"

"Oh. But you have to tell me what you been up to Jaslene. You see we are a couple..."

"We are only a couple on screens on, off screen we are nothing! So you don't have to be in to my room and boss me around," I snapped at him

I wish I didn't say that.

Wade grabbed my neck and starter to squeeze. I was running out of air.

"We are a couple Jaslene remember that next time. If I ever see you with a guy, I'm going to hurt him. Even if it just your brother. Do I make myself clear" spatted Wade

I couldn't make a move... Even if I did I would never ever date this guy. Or let him do this to me.

Wade remembered that he had me against the wall.

The next time i knew Wade is kissed me roughly. He tried to bit my lower lip. All he took was a small piece of plastic off of my lips.

Wade pushed me more on the wall and slapped me across my face. Making me to fall on the ground, wincing in pain.

"You should stop putting too much lip-gloss on your lips. The lip-gloss is making your lips to taste like plastic." Wade spat.

I regain some air on me. When I was about to tell him that I wasn't wearing any lip-gloss.

Wade took another advantage to start to kick me on my stomach, arms, and legs.

"Don't you dare to tell me that you don't wear any gloss on those lips." he hissed. "I know what you wear on those lips. I'll make sure that you will never have other touching you."

Wade kicked me hard in the head and I lost unconscious.

Before i lost in to unconsciousness I hear him say "I will never let you go. Even if the Company say I have too. You will always be mine" he mutters in to my ear.

Then he left leaving me there on the floor with cuts and bruises appearing on my skin.

* * *

I woke up in my hotel bed, I was startled.  
'**_Oh please! Oh please! He did not do it to me please' I thought panicking_****_  
I look under the cover and saw my clothes from last night were still on me. I sigh in relief that he did not do it with me.  
'_****_But wait who put me in bed' I curiously thought._**

I got up to see who was in the living room. No one was in here.  
Then I walked to the kitchen to see whom in there. I walk in yet no one was there. Therefore, I stood in the kitchen door confused.

**_'Who has entered my room? Besides John and that crazy/ obsessed Wade' I thought to myself._**

I never heard the footsteps behind me at all.

"Hi sis!" loudly said John

I yelped in surprised. I fell down on to the floor again.

"Anthony! Don't do that again" I shrieked,  
"what did you just called me COLORS!" annoyed John said,  
"I said Anthony. What are you going to do about it?" I sneaky said with a playful smirk.

John picked me up from the floor and walked to the living then throws me on to the coach and started to tickle me. He always did this when I was a child when I did not want to listen to him or obeyed our parents.

"Say it Neon," taunted John

"N-Nev-veer Big B-u-TT" I teased while laughing

"Oh really Jaslene! If you want me to stop you have to say those words," teased John back to me

John tickled me where the bruise was.

I started to tear up and whimper in pain.

John stopped ticking me, and realized that I was in pain.

"Oh sis. I'm sorry" apologized john

I whimpered a little and the pain stared to ease off a bit, but still hurt when john offered to sit me up.

John sat up straight and sat next to me. He pulled me towards him so he could hug me as if we were younger _I was wake up from a nightmare and john was always there to cheer me up with hugs.  
We sat there in the silence still hugging each other.  
John spoke. "Are you sure that you are ok Jaslene"_

I Nodded yes.  
John sighed "you know sis I think that you have to tell *Onika to calm down the ninja scene she always wants in her videos" (* Nicki Minaj)

I did not answered his question.

"Because if you don't then you will get hurt even more" finished John

I stayed quiet… only my thought where reacting of what he was saying.

**_'Oh what did I get myself into this time? Onika has not even put a ninja scene in the pass two videos that we been doing. John please forgives me from lying to you. I want to solve this problem without you interfering into this." _****__**

Time passed and we did not let go of each other until we both go hungry. John and I s talked and planned what are we going to do tomorrow in the afternoon.


End file.
